In the paper industry, paper webs are rolled onto a drum and stored thus. The problem arises that web ends can move freely in particular during a change of drum and thus tear free and possibly cause damage. For example, the web ends can unintentionally be wound with a different paper web onto a different drum, where it can lead to rejects being produced.
In DE 100 85 234 T1, a method and a device for change of reel are described, in which a paper web to be wound onto a bobbin core is moved, to form a lap, by at least the rotary force of the winding cylinder and the cleavage load, wherein in connection with the change of reel a new bobbin core is brought into nip contact with the winding cylinder together with a replacement device above the winding cylinder.